


midnight calls and moving-in

by from_a_recklesswriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and alex just wants to go to sleep, i suck at tags pls read it and give me validation, only they didn't realize theyre the u-haul lesbians type of lesbians, this is the definition of u-haul lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_a_recklesswriter/pseuds/from_a_recklesswriter
Summary: “D-do you think that I’ve moved in with Lena?”“What?”“It’s just uh well, Nia. She said something about me and Lena and erm, how we’re basically living together.” Kara started to ramble, “But, that can’t be...right," a pause, "Right, Alex? I mean I have an apartment. I have my own apartment, an apartment where I sleep in and Lena has her own apartment where she sleeps in. Well, I guess I do sleep in her apartment sometimes...""-BUT ONLY SOMETIMES ALEX! I mean two weeks in a row can still be considered sometimes right, Alex? And-“Oh, for the love of God.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 33
Kudos: 564





	midnight calls and moving-in

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't updated my other fics and for that, i am sorry. but have this little one shot for now, i guess.

“Alex?”

“God, Kara? What the fuck? It’s 3 a.m.”

Alex groggily mutters as she hazily sits up careful not to wake Kelly next to her and checks the time. It was the fucking middle of the night, what the hell was Kara calling her for? Despite the initial annoyance she couldn’t help the worry seep through her at the thought of her sister in trouble though.

“D-do you think that I’ve moved in with Lena?” Her sister asks pointblank, voice hesitant and shaky.

“What?”

She is way too sleep deprived for this kind of shit.

“It’s just uh well, Nia. She said something about me and Lena and erm, how we’re basically living together.” Kara started to ramble, “But, that can’t be...right,” a pause.

“-right, Alex? I mean I have an apartment. I have my own apartment, an apartment where I sleep in and Lena has her own apartment where she sleeps in,” Kara’s beginning to spiral but Alex needs at least more than 3 hours of shuteye and some coffee first, with that in mind, she tunes back in.

“Well, I guess I do sleep in her apartment sometimes, BUT ONLY SOMETIMES ALEX! I mean two weeks in a row can still be considered sometimes...right, Alex? And-“

Oh, for the love of god.

“Kara, Kara calm down. Again. What?” Alex was way too sleepy for this. She covered double shifts at the DEO today for fuck’s sake. Being the Director ain’t easy. She loves Kara, really she does.

But this whole ‘Lena this, Lena that’ is getting old. Why can’t Luthor just kiss her and be done with it? Alex is losing sleep because of this, fuck’s sake.

Alex takes a breath and swings her legs on the side of the bed and plants her feet on the ground as she tries to make sense of what her sister is telling her.

“Okay, so you have your own place and Lena has hers,” she says and hears Kara starts making a noise of protest,”-and no, Kara, two weeks isn’t considered sometimes. It’s frequent. Way tooo frequent. Now, what exactly is the problem?”

“Uh, I don’t think it’s two weeks?”

“Well, then that’s fine. A few days is fine.“

“I haven’t seen the walls of my apartment for a month, Alex.” Kara quietly admits, Alex lets it sit for a moment and then there was a breath, “Rao, Alex! I haven’t seen my apartment for a month!” _ And there it is _ . 

“Because all of my clothes are here and my books and my laptop and I hadn’t even realized!” She exclaimed and then there was a bit of shuffling and an “Oh, sorry. No, I’m fine. Don’t worry. Sorry, I was just talking to Alex. Go to sleep, it’s fine. Mm-hmm, love you too.” 

“Kara,” Alex starts, “Was that-“

“Lena, yes.”

“Wait- Are you-“

“In her bed, yes.”

“At her-“

“Penthouse. Rao, yes. Alex, do you see what I’m talking about!?” Kara all but hisses.

_ Oh _ .

Oh, this was rich. Her sister truly was something else.

“So, what exactly are you asking me, Kara?”

“ALEX HOW DID I NOT KNOW WE’VE MOVED IN TOGETHER?!” Kara whispered-shouted.

“Well, I don’t know maybe it’s for the same reason that you still believe Lena sees you as a friend. Or maybe you just got distracted with all the mind-blowing sex, that you don’t tell me about.”

“Alex!”

“What? Like it isn’t true?”

“This isn’t a joke. And, and—Lena and I aren’t having sex! She’s my best friend, okay?”

“Look, Kara we all know you both want something more. For fuck’s sake you’re in her bed right now, and had been sleeping there, for God knows how long and you really mean to tell me that there’s nothing?” Alex pointed out. She just really needs Kara to realize all this sooner.

Preferably realize it in less than five minutes. Alex needs to curl up and bury her head in Kelly’s hair and sleep goddamnit.

“Alex what do I do?” Her sister finally whispers.

“Oh, sweetie. I advise you two talk. I think you really, really have a lot to talk about. “

“Yeah, yeah. I think so too.”

“And do it as soon as possible, Kara.”

“Yeah. Uhm I guess, I’ll have to tell her how I feel in the morning. Do you think I should mention the whole moving in thing? Do you think we could get a dog? Rao, what if she doesn’t want to move in? Do I take all my stuff back to my apartment? But I really, really love Lena.” 

_ Oh my god, they’re both idiots. _

“Lena’s penthouse, er-I meant her penthouse, I love it... a lot.” Kara lets it all out in one breath and Alex knows she’s got to play the big sister card right.

“Kara, just talk to her,” She breathes out, desperate to crawl back next to Kelly.

“Yes, you should mention the moving-in thing. No, I don’t think Lena would get you a dog. Kara,” and finally, “Kara, this is Lena we’re talking about, she would love if you’d move in. No, you won’t need to take all your stuff back at your apartment. I know you love Lena. Don’t even try to deny it. But in case it all goes to shit—even though that would be the most unlikely thing to happen—I’m here for you, okay?”

She hears a sigh from the other line, “Yeah, okay. Thanks for saying that, Alex. Erm, sorry for waking you. I should probably let you sleep. Good night, Alex.”

“No problem. I love you. Good night, Kara.”

Alex was just about to hang up when,

“WAIT ALEX!”

“Yeah?”

“Do you really think Lena wouldn’t want to get a dog?”

* * *

Two weeks later, Alex finds herself balancing two boxes filled with Kara’s art supplies in her arms and unto an expensive penthouse. And tries very hard not to trip and dodge as a puppy—enthusiastic as his owner—yaps and runs circles around Alex’s legs.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted in my tumblr. i had this little thought that while nia and kara were out getting coffee. na goes, "you know im really impressed with how easily you and lena work after moving in together, me and brainy are still trying to get a handle on that." and then kara just goes into gay panic and it eats at her till the midnight of the night.
> 
> anyways thanks for reading leave me a comment, lovely people. <3


End file.
